Dragon Lady
by Charmedbloody
Summary: This takes place during Kunzites love. Luna is evil and only Setsuna knows who can turn her back. Well ture love come out in the end or will Luna's dark half kill Artemis. Stay tuned.


I don't own Sailor moon. The only people that I own are Lady Rose, Dragon Lady, and Damien.  
  
Century ago there was an evil Dragon Lady who was born on the same planet of the moon cats. She was created on the dark side of this planet. It was her mission in life to destroy the scouts. The person that created her Dr. Daniel Morgan created her to help the scouts not kill them. He ran and told the Queen about what happen. The Queen was upset with the Dr. But under stood everything that he was trying to do. She told him "We will be able to stop her just her soul will still be here. We need to find it a body to place it until so it may die there. Any idea's Doctor?" The doctor nodded his head "My daughter Luna isn't doing so good. I fear that she is to die tomorrow morning." The queen told the scouts to bring her the Dragon Lady's soul. They gave the queen the soul the queen then placed the soul in the young kitten's body. The next morning the Doctor woke up to see that his daughter was well. The soul in side her healed her. Her new mission in life was to kill the doctor, kill the scouts, plus who ever this body fell in love with. The doctor would rule the day that he placed her in her daughter's body to die. When the queen heard about this she decided that Luna would stay with her and her daughter. Artemis and Lady were staying there at the time visiting the people that would be taking care of them. Luna cuddled up beside baby Serena, Artemis be side Serena's twin sister Minako, And Lady on the head on Damien who was a three years old at the time.  
  
Everyone laughed at the little kitten on Damien's head. He looked like he was wearing a furry hat. Damien tried pulling Lady off his head but Queen Serenity told him to be side to the kitten. She would be his advisor for a long time. Luna wasn't aloud to be alone ever with out the queen being with her or one of the moon kitties at they all grew up. The night that Lady was sent down to earth Luna walked up to Kunzite and stared at him. "You know you just might see her again." Kunzite looked down angry at the black moon cat "I will be dead before I see my heart and soul again. But everyone knows who your soul mate is Luna. He loves you." Luna knew whom he was talking about. "I hate Artemis. He is such a dunder head. He can't even do anything right Kunzite. I'm not his soul mate. And I never will be." Kunzite shook his head sadly "You shouldn't have said all the out loud. He heard you Luna." Luna looked shocked and turned and ran after him. Kunzite sat there muttering. "If you didn't care Luna. You wouldn't have gone after him." When Luna saw Artemis she was calling his name. "Artemis I'm sorry. Please stop Artemis." Artemis was crying he ran right into the leg of Queen Serenity. The Queen picked up Artemis and petted him as he told her everything. The Queen glared down at Luna as she told Artemis to go into the other room as she talked to Luna. 'You may listen if you want Artemis.' After Artemis left the room the queen picked up Luna "Well why did you say that to him?" Luna looked down sadly then looked at the queen as she answered her. "I didn't know he was listen when I said it. Kunzite and me were talking about him seeing Lady again. When he told me my soul mate was Artemis. I told him what I thought of Artemis." The Queen sighed at Luna. "Well I guess there's only one thing I can do to fix his heart some what. Tonight at the ball you and him will be human. Either will know what the other looks like." Luna nodded her head as she walked out of the room and headed to Serena. On her way there she turned human. Artemis stepped out and was a handsome young man.  
  
That night at the ball Luna and Artemis stood next to their princesses. They glanced at each other now and then. Serena and Minako made the two dances together. Luna stared into Artemis's eyes as they danced. "You're the most pretty girl here tonight Miss." Luna blushed at Artemis "Thank you my Knight in white." Artemis blushed and kissed her hand. "And who are you my lady?" Luna smiled as she took a glance around. "I don't know if I'm aloud to tell anyone yet. I was looking for a friend of mine. He was to be here tonight human just like me." Artemis smiled at her "I was looking for a friend of mine as well. I love her dearly. She is a black cat." Luna stared into Artemis's eyes and blushed knowing whose eyes she stared into. "Artemis is that you?" Artemis stared at his dance parneter. "Luna is that you?" Luna nodded her head and smiled as he kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry for what you over heard when I was talking to Kunzite, Arty. I don't know what to do about what I feel for you. And you are such a dunder head." Artemis blushed and Luna giggled at them. It got all-quiet as everyone stared up and looked right at Queen B (sorry I can't spell it) "What do you want?" Queen B smirked "Why all I want is Dragon Lady. Me and her will kill everything thing left." Luna looked pale knowing that she held the soul of Dragon Lady. Artemis glanced over at Luna. "What's wrong?" Queen B and everyone else looked right at Luna. "You never told him did you Luna. You should always tell your soul mate that little secret." The scouts stared at Luna and so was Artemis. "What is she talking about?" Setsuna spoke up first. "She hold's the soul of Dragon Lady." The scouts stared at the girl that was now a moon cat again. They all attacked the Queen B but was all thrown back wards. Queen B tried to grab Luna when Artemis still in human form tried to kill Queen B him self. She threw him back into a wall. Luna got to him first. "Artemis please wakes up. Please my souls please wake up for me." But he didn't even after she licked his face. Setsuna stood beside her. "He's your soul mate Luna. He always has been." Setsuna turned back to the battle as Luna cried. But then she stopped crying as her eyes went black and her black hair went red. Everyone stopped and stared at Luna. "Luna is you alright?" She stood and glared at the Queen B.  
  
"I'm not Luna anymore. I'm Dragon Lady and Beryl your going down. I will kill you my self this night. Your soul will belong to me. If you weak scouts don't want to die, take the moon boy and go inside." They left Dragon Lady to battle. As Dragon's lady's outfit was now just like Xena's that and she was wearing a cape. She weakened Queen b that then vanished from the field of battle. Dragon Lady walked in side. Everyone was trying to protect the Queen and the princesses. But she walked right up to Artemis. "Were sending him to his sister." Dragon Lady shook her head as she stared into the weak eyes of Artemis who only whispered one word. "Luna." Dragon Lady smirked as she spoke next. "Artemis you're my body's soul mate. So I will never kill you. I couldn't if I wanted to. I know that now. I give you some things. Soon we all will be on earth were your sister is. You will see her again. You will live to see that and the children you and Luna will have. And the last thing if for both you and her I bind your souls together forever with a kiss, so you both are married to each other now and forever." Dragon Lady kissed Artemis on the lips. They both glowed golden as Luna's soul person and Artemis's soul person stood side-by-side hands twine together. The golden vanished as Luna and Artemis blushed at each other in there cat forms. "Well that was nice of Dragon Lady." Everyone laughed but one group. It was the generals. They had all turned evil from Queen B's powers. It was shortly after these that they were all sent to earth and were the last story ended at. 


End file.
